


Obsession

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, dellusions, fantasies, psychopathic behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has always been the jealous type. Ever since second grade when Scott McCall stole his bestfriend from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Theo has always been the jealous type. Ever since fourth grade when Scott McCall stole his bestfriend from him.

He remembers it vividly, more vividly than any normal person would. He and Stiles Stilinski were best friends through most of elementary school. Their mothers were friends, so they were too. 

Theo had a strange obsession with Stiles, even then. He wanted no other friends, even when his parents told him to make a few new ones, he refused. All he needed was Stiles. And Stiles never complained.

That is, until fourth grade. Arguably one of the worst years of Theo's life.

Scott McCall was new in town. He previously lived in San Francisco with his parents but moved to Beacon Hills with his mom, nurse McCall, when they got divorced.

Stiles, the nice person he was, took the new kid in. Much to Theo's disliking. Theo was never one to share anything and he certainly didn't enjoy sharing Stiles. 

Scott and Stiles had an instant connection. They all started hanging out together, but then they started just hanging out without Theo all together. Of course they'd always talk in school, and their moms still occasionally talked, but that was it. Theo started to grow a hatred for Scott McCall.

When Theo's parents said they were moving, Theo threw a fit. He couldn't just leave Stiles with Scott. He ended up blaming Scott for the entire situation.

When they moved, the obsession never did stop, it merely subsided for a while.

Theo had bigger things to worry about, what with the dread doctors suddenly appearing and getting rid of his nosy older sister. But Stiles was always there, always in the back of his mind.

When Theo turned eighteen he moved back to Beacon Hills. His parents were terrified of him, so they had no trouble with him leaving.

He started school there, bought a nice apartment in the city. He hadn't even thought about Stiles much until he saw him for the first time in nearly a decade. 

They were in a coffee shop, the smell of vanilla and roasted coffee beans thick in the air. Theo was getting a quick expresso to get him through the day when there he was. Stiles, fully grown and absolutely beautiful, walked in the doors.

He'd aged perfectly. He stood on two long legs, his shoulders sort of brood but he was still a skinny thing, and his features that had grown perfectly to fit his face.

Theo's breath nearly caught. Then he saw Scott McCall standing next to him. Scott McCall who smelled like an alpha.

Theo took his coffee and fled the shop. He'd love nothing more than to stop and greet his former best friend, but he couldn't, not so soon. He had to do his research.

And that he did. He stalked Stiles on the Internet, finding every single little detail about his life. His mother died shortly after he moved, which Theo already knew, he's enrolled in community college, he lives with Scott, and they have a pack.

Theo devises a plan. He follows the pack for days.

The pack is filled with a mis-matched assortment of very bland, and very moral members. Stiles doesn't exactly fit in, though. He clearly doesn't share the same morals as goody two shoes Scott McCall.

Though, he does seem very attached to all of his fellow pack members. Theo thinks that maybe he'll keep them as well, if it will Stiles happy.

During a out of the blue battle, (that Theo caused), Theo makes his first appearance. Scott remembers him and is very excited about his return, but Theo doesn't care about Scott. Stiles says nothing and shoots Theo a suspicious glare,

Theo is a little hurt at first (he tore apart his entire apartment), but he realizes that Stiles is just being smart and cautious, the clever little thing he is.

Theo devises a plan to assert himself into the pack, gain Stiles' trust again, and then take Scott McCalls power by killing him. Then Stiles will be his.

Theo gains everyone else's trust just fine. The only problem is that Stiles definetly does not trust or even like Theo. This makes Theo- reasonably- furious. Scott must've brainwashed him, back when they kids, because Theo was Stiles' best friend.

Theo remains patient though. He knows that all he has to do is take things slow. Then he'll gain his love's trust and they will finally be together.

It's when Stiles and Theo are alone together for the first time that Theo realizes that maybe being patient just won't work, because Stiles is stubborn and doesn't know what he wants yet.

Stiles throws jab after jab at Theo, insulting him over and over, until Theo nearly ripes the leather seats of Stiles' jeep.

That's okay, though. Theo knows that Stiles is just- misguided. Theo remains sweet and charming like he always is.

Every single night Theo dreams about Stiles. He dreams about kissing his soft, gentle lips until they're red and sore, he dreams about fucking Stiles' perfect ass into the mattress until Stiles remembers nothing but Theo's name.

He wakes up alone everytime though. He jacks himself off to the thought of his mate (and to his secret stash of hidden photos) and just tries to remain patient.

It isn't until Theo's first pack meeting that he realizes Stiles has a girlfriend.

Her names Lydia Martin, a fiery redhead with a scream that could shatter skulls and a wit that never stops. Theo despises her.

As soon as he sees Stiles' hand casually travel up Lydias pale thigh he knows that he wants her dead.

He keeps that plan stored away for a while, and the next pack meeting, at his own apartment, rolls by. He pours everyone a drink, making sure to give Stiles his specific cup.

After a few minutes, Stiles' eyes start to droop and his words start to slur.

When Scott asks if he's okay, Stiles says no, he's not, so Theo suggests he go into the bedroom to relax for a while. Stiles, after gentle convincing by his friends, lays down. The drug worked like a charm.

When everyone's gone but Lydia and Scott, they ask if Stiles is okay, so Theo checks on him, and reports back that he's asleep and that he'd drive him home when he awoke.

They leave, because they're stupid and trusting and Theo's a good liar.

Theo retreats to his bedroom, to a sleeping Stiles. Theo smiles. Stiles is adorable all of the time, but he's especially cute when he's sleeping.

Theo runs a hand gently down his love's pale cheek. He climbs into the bed next to him, knowing that Stiles will be out for hours, holds him close, and kisses his perfect pink lips.

Theo doesn't fuck him, not yet. He wants the first time they make love to be special and he wants Stiles to remember it.

When Stiles wakes up the next morning he's disoriented and confused, as Theo expected, and has no recollection of what happened. His hated for being with Theo is obvious, but Theo tries not to let it get to him. Stiles is just confused. Scott and his stupid girlfriend are brainwashing him.

The next time he sees Stiles, it's an 'accident'. He runs into (follows) Stiles and Lydia at the grocery store. As he's speaking to them, he hates the way Stiles is all over Lydia, paying more attention to her than to his own mate.

Of course Theo doesn't blame Stiles. He's being mislead, he doesn't even know that he and Theo are meant to be yet.

Theo's fantasies increase. After everytime he sees stiles he goes home and masturbates to the thought of Stiles' sweet voice and looks and his everything.

Theo starts to follow Stiles everywhere. He even starts to pay for Stiles' meals or purchases at the store, or he buys nice things and leaves them at Stiles' apartment, giftswrapped perfectly. Of course Stiles knows nothing of this, he just thinks he has a secret admirer.

Theo starts to get pretty creative with his gifts too. Once Stiles starts complaining about all the flowers and chocolates, Theo starts sending him unconventional gifts. He sent him a dildo and lube, and left a note telling him all the things he dreams about doing to him with said items.

He starts to send letters as well. Only a few, graphic notes about how much he loves Stiles and no one else is allowed to have him.

Lydia does not like this. But Theo couldn't give two shits about that bitches opinion. During battle he intentionally tries to get Lydia hurt.

He tries to flirt with Stiles all the time. Stiles always shoots him down. But, the more Stiles rejects him, the more Theo's lust grows.

A couple of times, when Stiles is at the bar, getting drunk, Theo appears and drives Stiles safely home, scolding him for trying to get himself hurt by getting so drunk.

Stiles, in his drunken state, usually just shrugs him off and leaves the truck without out any gratitude. Theo doesn't mind, though. He knows that he's close to gaining Stiles' affection.

It's a Friday night when Theo finally snaps. Valentine's Day. He makes plans with Scott to go out fora bro night (even though Theo despises the alpha) since Scott and Kira broke up, just to have chance to make Stiles come along.

When he gets to the apartment, Scott is getting ready when he asks Stiles if he'd like to come along.

Stiles gives him a strange look and explained that he's going out with Lydia later tonight. This makes Theo furious. Stiles, his stiles, is going out with some whore instead of him.

He makes up am exuse to Scott, something about a family emergency, and drives to Lydias apartment complex.

She's an easy kill, and Theo is so satisfied when she starts to choke on her own blood before her heartbeat finally stops. Theo washes himself up at her sink and leaves the body, (clean of any fingerprints or his scent), on the blood covered floor.

Stiles is the one who finds her. Theo sees him next later that night, when he's sitting in the police station, shaking.

Theo sits next to him. Stiles doesn't even look at him. He has dry tear tracks down his perfect cheeks. He doesn't pull away when Theo places a hand on his.

Stiles is depressed for weeks. Theo hates to see him so upset, but he knows it's for the greater good. Stiles will soon understand that he belongs to Theo, and Theo's the only one who gets to touch him.

At the funeral, Theo sticks to Stiles the entire time, making sure that Stiles knows that Theo will always be there to comfort him.

Stiles starts to search for Lydias killer. Which is annoying. He should know by now that Lydia wasn't important and that's why she was killed. Theo shrugs it off.

Theo's fantasies start to include Scott. Most of them start out with Theo murdering the alpha, then fucking Stiles over the corpse. 

He starts plotting Scott's death too.

He starts to prepare his apartment for Stiles also. He buys a few different things that he knows Stiles likes, in preparation for his plan. After he takes Scotts place, Stiles will have no choice but to move in with him.

It's a Thursday night the first time Stiles shows his affection.

Stiles is at the club, getting drunk, and Theo is there too, making sure he doesn't go over board. Stiles starts to dance with some guy there, and Theo suppresses the urge to just kill him right there.

He waits until they leave together. The guy has Stiles pinned to the brick wall behind the club, kissing his neck. Stiles looks distressed.

He pushes at the guys chest and whispers something about not being ready to do this yet, about not wanting to be with anyone.

The guy gets mad. That's when Theo steps in. When the guy starts to once again kiss down Stiles' neck, Theo pull him away and throws him into some garbage cans.

Stiles, still very drunk and confused, let's Theo take his hand and slowly leads him to his truck. He drives Stiles to his house. Stiles doesn't even complain.

When Theo starts to undress him, Stiles stays quiet. He's grown to trust Theo a little bit, and he's not been the same since Lydia died. He doesn't care anymore about his stupid resentment towards Theo.

When Theo starts to kiss his neck gently, Stiles lifts his chin up and kisses him greedily, hungrily, like he has a void to fill and only Theo can do it.

That's the first time they make love, on Theo's big bed. Theo fucks Stiles gently into the matress, and Stiles cries a little bit, but Theo ignores it.

Stiles wasn't in any mental state to consent to anybody, but Theo knows that this is meant to be, so he takes control.

Afterwards, when they're laying in the dark, Stiles cries again, but falls asleep quick. Theo wraps his strong arms around his mates chest and holds him close.

Stiles is still there the next day when Theo wakes up. Theo smokes down lovingly at him. Finally, after all of Theo's hard work, he got his prize.

Except, until Stiles wakes up. He yells at Theo for taking advantage of him when he was too drunk to possibly consent. Theo yells back about how Stiles was all but begging him to fuck him last night.

Stiles leaves in a huff, angry at Theo and himself. Theo shrugs it off as sheer confusion on Stiles' part. They're together now, Stiles is just to stubborn to realize it.

Theo goes ahead in his plan to kill Scott because he just can't wait any longer to have Stiles.

Their first time was magical, and if Theo wasn't sure before, he certainly is now, he wants to spend the rest of his life with this boy.

Scott goes down easily. All it takes is Theo's claws in his chest, and the alpha is down. Theo smiles and licks his blood stained fingers afterwards.

Stiles collapses when his father, who found the body, tells him. 

He has a panic attack when he wakes up. It takes Malia to calm him down. Theo stands back and lets her, because she's his beta now and she poses no threat to him.

No one tells Stiles that Theo's alpha for a while.

Two days after Scotts death, Theo tells him himself. Stiles locks himself in Theo's bathroom and sobs.

Theo, after getting sick of knocking gently at the door, pulls the handle off the door, and takes a seat next to him where he's hiding him the shower.

He explains why he did it, why he killed Lydia as well, all because he loves Stiles and Scott took him away when they were little and Lydia had no place to touch him.

Stiles screams when Theo tries to drag him back into the bedrooms. Theo just clamps a hand over Stiles mouth and throws him onto the bed.

Stiles has another panic attack when Theo tells him how pretty he looks when he cries.

This time, he cannot be calmed. He passes out before Theo can comfort him.

Theo simply tucks Stiles into bed and kisses his head lovingly. He's finally got Stiles, his love, his mate. Theo curls up in bed next him and for the first time in a long time goes to bed smiling and holding what is his.


End file.
